Propose We Had a Dance?
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Zen has privately proposed to Shirayuki, and she has accepted. But now, to tell the Clarines Kingdom, what must happen? Why, a dance, of course!


**Hello! This is my entry for Zenyuki week 2017, Day 5 - Dance! This little story has been sitting in my docs for almost two years now, no joke. And as much as I am proud of it, I am also just as embarrassed. So I'm going to throw it out here into the void and then cover my eyes. Nonetheless, you must still review, as those will be what I am looking between my fingers at. Lol, anyways! I hope you enjoy, and remember, review!**

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1." The dance instructor voiced repeatedly. His voice and the taps of the couple's feet on the floor were the only sounds. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 2."

Shirayuki's foot suddenly met Zen's in mid-air. Shirayuki was in the midst of a spin, and she let out a startled yell along with Zen as both fell to the floor, Shirayuki on top of Zen. Both landed hard, but it jolted laughs out of both of them. Zen tossed his arm around his fiance, and she clutched his shirt as they tried to stop themselves.

And nothing would do that better than an exaggerated sigh from a certain dance instructor.

Shirayuki winced and blushed, realizing how the position she was in must look. She sat up. "A-Are you alright, Zen?"

Zen lifted to his elbows. "Fine." He smiled, but his smile died when he saw the dance instructor. He stood. "Sorry, sir."

The dance instructor scoffed and looked away. He took a breath, then began a lecture the two had heard about three times before already. Zen and Shirayuki both rolled their eyes at each other. Zen helped his fiance get to her feet again.

There was a knock on the door, cutting off the dance instructor. Kiki and Obi opened it. "Excuse us." Kiki said, dipping her head politely. "Zen, you're due for your next meeting."

"And mistress, the Chief sent for you. Apparently that new shipment of seeds came in and they need help storing it." Obi said. His tone was lifted and his eyes sparkled. In one hand, he held Shirayuki's herbalist uniform folded over his arm. He obviously had overheard the dancing instructor's speech. Just to tease, he looked to him and asked. "How was the session?"

The instructor's face flushed with annoyance. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have seen more grace in my four year old children."

Obi snorted, and Kiki made a small smile.

Shirayuki looked embarrassed and put her hands behind her back. Zen frowned defiantly and put his hand on his waist. He sighed, then smiled at Shirayuki. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." She managed. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him and the pang in her heart she always got whenever they had to separate.

"Until then, see you later." Zen blinked warmly at her, then nodded towards the instructor. "Thank you for your time. However wasted it may seem." With that, the Prince of Clarines strolled through the door, his blonde haired attendant winking at Shirayuki and following.

Obi waited by the door. "Shall I walk you there?" To

Shirayuki was already tying up her hair. "Thanks, Obi."

"Here, catch." He tossed her her uniform, which she grasped with one hand. She turned and made her way behind one of the sets of curtains. In the dancing room, the curtains had been tripled to ensure the security of the new royal engagement. Shirayuki now ducked behind only one set of the curtains to change. She was already reaching back and tugging on the zipper.

* * *

The night was alive, the air humming with energy, and the sound of horses' hooves along side the chatter of royals and nobles making the glass window rumble. Zen was highly uncomfortable, and already his nerves were flaring. It wasn't as bad as it had been when he originally proposed, but this was different. Zen's nervousness came from worrying if he messed up the dance with Shirayuki, and the general suffocating atmosphere of a grand ball of this magnitude.

Zen's groomers and tailors were tugging on his clothes, tightening them and running combs through his hair. They were, quite literally, all over him. Zen wished that he could order them away as he normally did, but unfortunately, this ball held too major of an event to be entrusted to himself and his own hands.

When they finally let him go, Zen breathed a sigh of relief. The servants bowed and murmured their finishes. Zen mumbled a thank you and dismissal. As soon as the door was closed, he turned sharply and started at his mirror. The motion sent the bejeweled and the stones they had adorned him with jingling. His white hair had been tamed and parted just right. The entire ensemble was far too heavy for his tastes, and too hard and hot to to dance in. The white shawl clipped to his front would be discarded later for the dance. His pants were relaxed but tucked in his boots in such a way they would not fall. He was without his sword, which made him feel vulnerable and worried. His embroidered collar clung to his throat, and he was quite aware of the symbol of Clarines pinned to the base of the V shape. To literally top it all off, he had a crown rested on his head. In comparison to his brother's, it was a pathetic little thing. That was not to say it was not grand. That too, would be removed for the dance.

There was a knock on the door, and Mitsuhide opened the door. "Your Highness." He murmured in greeting.

As soon as the door closed, Zen sagged and let out a groan. "Is it time to go out?"

"Just about." Mitsuhide sighed. His trusty aide was dressed in a knight's tight fitted-drawl. Clothes made to look non-threatening and noble, but they were light and easily flexible-perfect for hiding multiple weapons and quick fighting. "You look well."

"I don't feel it." Zen admitted. He put his gloved hand against the mirror.

"Do you not have the dance memorized?"

"I do." Zen heard the instructor's high strung voice in his head again, repeating the beat. His feet started to move before he stopped himself. "But memorization can only go so far."

MItsuhide dipped his head. "You'll do fine, Zen. Just think of Shirayuki."

Zen took a deep breath, then pressed his hand to his forehead. "I am. I feel so worried for her as well. I know she can handle herself in court and in the castle, other's gazes don't matter to her. But the pressures of being a princess…Do I really have a right to do this to her? Tonight will be the first night she has to-"

"Zen." Mitsuhide stopped the first prince of Clarines. "Shirayuki loves you. She wants to be by your side. Don't you dare try and deny her her wishes."

Zen took a deep breath, then pulled his hand away. "You sound like you're threatening me."

Mitsuhide smiled. "Only a little bit. She is part of our group now."

Zen nodded. He started at his left hand, now currently covered by a glove. But he knew that the gloves would also be removed during the dance, and then, soon after that, he would adorn a ring that matched hers…His eyes trailed to his desk, where the little red box sat. It had been rubbed the wrong way in a few places where his hands and hers had both at some point held it. He walked over and grabbed it. He flicked it open, staring at the ring. "It makes me really happy that she loves this ring so. I feel bad parting her from it now."

MItsuhide coughed a laugh. "She'll hold it soon enough. Lucky us she isn't impatient."

"Lucky us, indeed." Zen started at the ring, then closed the box and pressed it to his lips. He started at his bed, tucked away and out of sight by a wall. He could feel the watch she had given him, all those years ago. He sensed the way the minute hand moved just a fraction of an inch to the next minute, as if it was timed by his own heartbeat. In reality, the watch was tucked under his pillow, where it had been removed only once by Shirayuki, who discovered it accidentally during their...well, adventures.

Shirayuki had already confessed to Zen she felt the same way about her watch as she did his pocketwatch. Zen had agreed. He slipped the little red box into his pocket.

Zen smiled and looked at Mitsuhide. "Let's do this."

Mitsuhide nodded his head, and opened the door. "After you."

* * *

Shirayuki wasn't used to this. Her hair was being twisted expertly into amazing swirls and shapes on her head, all somehow coming together to form a sort of mountain, with the same awe-inspiring effect. Brushes still tickled her cheeks as her face was expertly dusted with make up, pulling out her natural charm and hiding blemishes or pores. Her body was compressed into a gown fit for...well, fit for a princess. It twirled outwards when she spun, but the underlayers kept her completely covered. She felt like a backwards flower, the bottom of her dress was so heavily layered. Most of the layers would detach when it was time for her dance with Zen.

The top of the dress would obviously not be coming off. It had short, puffy sleeves that clung to her upper arms securely, but sort of itched. Paired with the support bra she had been given(or, ordered to wear), the top showed just enough cleavage to appeal. The necklace signaling of her royal title she had received from King Schenezade back when he was just a simple prince was draped across her neck. She had been touching it all night, hoping to draw strength from the support King Raji would be giving her silently. He had been invited to this ball as well, so she was looking forward to seeing him and chatting with him again. Raji had come so far from the spoiled prince that had seemed to ruin her life.

Shirayuki closed her eyes as a maid pushed a small brush covered with a glittery make up towards her eyelids. She felt the slight tickle but did not move, as that would disrupt the maids clipping the final layer of the dress around Shirayuki's mid section. Her midsection was squeezed not too harshly, but tightly enough to make Shirayuki look forward to discarding the dress.

The tickle stopped on her left eye, then resumed on her right.

She held her breath, holding still as the final pin was placed into her hair, and her feet were lifted to be slipped into the high-heels she was provided. They too, would be switched for a pair of dancing flats later on into the night, right before the dance.

The dance, the dance, the dance.

The night revolved around it.

Shirayuki was terrified of it.

She was excited to get to be so close to Zen, and finally show their relationship. She was excited to be well on her way of sharing his title. She was ecstatic to get to see him again, but then again, she always was.

But she was terrified of misstepping and sending both of them sprawling. She was terrified of the responsibilities she would have as a princess of this kingdom. She was terrified of Izana's thoughts. Izana had stopped trying to separate them long ago, and he had known before Shirayuki had known that Zen would propose. He wasn't opposed to this, she had to keep reminding herself. But he had proved himself to be unpredictable…

She shook her head, and her maid tsked at her in annoyance. She apologized and stilled again. No. Those doubts would do her no good. King Izana was to become her in-law. She would not allow her doubts to get in the way of a true friendship with someone she would be working so close with.

As she finished steeling her nerves, the maids finished with her. They backed away and studied their handy work. Shirayuki opened her eyes and found herself staring into her own, green irises. She was laden with heavy jewelry, and not to mention how heavy the dress was in itself. It was an odd dress, starting out a heavy hot red, but slowly and surely fading to a light pink, which then managed to fade into a light blue, and then finished with a rim of royal blue-the Clarines blue. She supposed it was supposed to be a metaphor for how she was leaving her old life and accepting the position of Princess of Clarines-or at least that's how it was in her mind.

The maids muttered their goodbyes, and Shirayuki jumped. "Oh, I-I see. Thank you very much."

They bowed and made their exits, and Shirayuki almost wanted to call them back. She didn't want to be alone right now.

She shivered and started at herself again as her room's door closed. The lights from the candles all around her room reflected in her pooled up hair. Expertly, a few strands had been left to dangle, curled to perfection and only showing her off more. She flicked at one with a sigh.

Was she ready for this? Was she ready to serve the kingdom of Clarines, over all? Even Zen? The people of Clarines would be _her_ people. Was she ready to be swept up into a world of politics and justice and countries? She was just a simple herbalist, after all.

A knock on the door made her jump. "C-Come in!"

Kiki opened the door. Her outfit was one of a noble knight's. Light and not too tight, the extra padding offered some protection, while also places to conceal other weapons. She matched Mitsuhide, no doubt. The color was purple, and if Shirayuki remembered right Mitsuhide dressed up to attend balls and such as a guard normally wore black and shades of violet. Kiki's was a much lighter purple than that, but they would still no doubt match. Her blonde hair had been curled at the bottom just slightly. Her sword hung at her side. She looked far more comfortable then Shirayuki. "Shirayuki. Are you ready?"

Shirayuki swallowed. "I-I don't know. Is it really time to go already?"

Kiki frowned and closed the door. "Haven't you heard it outside? People are already flooding the ballroom."

Shirayuki's heart skipped a beat from fear. "Has-Has Raji arrived yet?"

"I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's on his way." Kiki walked over and put her hand on Shirayuki's shoulder. "You look lovely. I'm sure Zen will think so too." She winked.

Shirayuki blushed slightly and pinched at the dress, her hands gloved delicately. She rubbed her fingers together on her left hand, wanting the ring Zen had already technically given to her back on her hand again. She had worn it around for a day-just to see if it really was the perfect everything(it was), and then had to return it to Zen. He would hand it to her after the dance, and slip it on her ungloved hand then once more.

Shirayuki had relied on that ring so heavily. She had been a little nervous about sticking it into the dirt so she could unearth many plant's roots and then put it through that task strenuously, but Zen had assured her it had been designed to withstand. And, after that day, which had involved replanting practically an entire row of the royal garden's by hand, she believed it.

It had become a part of her in the twenty four hours she had it. She wanted to never be parted from it. She carried Zen in that ring. So long as she had it, she had him. The effect was alot like the watch that she had carried around on her neck for a while. In fact, she still had that watch. And he had the watch she had given him. It was almost funny, it'd been quite a few years.

"Shirayuki, are you nervous about messing up the dance? You shouldn't be. You've practiced it daily. No one will notice a little bit of improve if the need does come up." Kiki encouraged.

Shirayuki shook her head. "I am a little worried about that, but I'm more just anxious for the things to come." When Kiki's eyebrow raised, she held up her hands quickly. "Oh! No, I don't mean it like that. This is a dream of mine that's coming true tonight. I will be able to stand with Zen. And I've received reassurance after reassurance that I can still continue my work as an herbalist. So, that's not the issue. I just wonder if I can really handle all the responsibilities that becoming Princess will entail. I'm not strong like Zen, not in that sense. I know I'm going to blunder and make mistakes, and I know that it's okay. But I still worry."

Kiki breathed heavily. "I see. It is exactly as you say. You will mess up, and you will feel discouraged at times." She grasped Shirayuki's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, much to Shirayuki's shock and surprise. "But no one will blame you. That's why Zen has us. That's why you have us. We're your friends. You're mistakes are unavoidable, but not insufferable."

Shirayuki felt tears threaten to ruin the maid's hard work. She clutched Kiki back tightly, and took a shaky breath. "Thank you, Kiki. Thank you so, so much."

Kiki nodded and pulled back. "Now, hold back your tears. You aren't allowed to cry until the ball is over, alright?"

Shirayuki nodded. She closed her eyes and blinked rapidly, until the tears had dried.

"Obi will lead you down the steps, Mitsuhide and I will be standing guard." Kiki started to repeat the schedule one last time. Mingle until King Raji arrived. Pay respects to those who had earned it. Mingle some more. Dance for about an hour with people like Raji and maybe Obi. Stop and eat, mingle. Then the dance with Zen, which ends in his proposal promptly after. Accept congratulations and stay by Zen's side until the last guest dispersed for the night. Then bed.

Shirayuki was looking forward to it, truthfully. Especially towards the part after the dance and proposal.

"Are you ready?" Kiki asked.

Shirayuki took a deep breath and touched her necklace. She steeled herself one final time, then nodded. "Yes."

Kiki opened the door and held it for her.

* * *

Saying the ball was grand was like saying water was wet. The entire room that was normally so quiet, only ever filled by the sounds of maybe swords clashing, seemed to be breathing with the breaths of all the attendees. Shirayuki had never seen the ballroom used for anything besides an indoor practice area for the knights in training if it rained, until now.

But the night was stunning. A few puffs in the star-filled sky, drifting ever so slightly to the south, towards Tanbarun. The moon was half-full, massive and far away. Yet its light was perfect. The glass roof of the ballroom showed this perfectly. During the dance, since the weather was obviously permitting, most of the candles and torches would be snuffed out, leaving only the ones on the floor. The moon would spotlight Shirayuki and Zen, nothing artificial. Shirayuki wasn't sure if that made her feel more anxious or less.

The columns were open doorways to the courtyard, where people could enter or leave, or enjoy a pleasant stroll through the shrubbery. There was a fountain in that maze of hedges, Shirayuki knew. She had helped trim them, afterall. But Shirayuki would most likely spend most of her time in the massive room that was positively glowing golden under the lights of so many candles. The ballroom had a main floor, but it had a balcony stretching across the entire room a ways above it. Here, there were thrones prepared for King Izana and his Queen, along with King Raji and his Queen. Izana was already in his seat, greeting nobles who bowed before him. King Raji's seat was empty so far, and Shirayuki hoped he would get here soon.

Of course, the Kings and Queens would not spend the entire ball on those thrones. They would come down and enter the mass of people as well, chatting as if they were nothing more than mere associates. Although they would still be treated with the same level of respect, just no more bowing unless they met someone new. It was customary that all who entered the ball bowed to the Kings first, so that the hassle of doing it again and again throughout the night could be spared. Shirayuki was first heading to Izana, before even announcing her presence.

She sucked in a breath, and squeezed Obi's firm arm tightly. He had his arm locked around her own, and she gripped at his gloved hand as well. She could just barely feel the slight prick of a dagger hidden in his sleeve. "Mistress?" He asked, his voice low and gravely. Obi's hair looked the same. He wore a brown uniform that looked just plain drawl next to her lavishness. But he was a knight, not really here to show off.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous about this, Obi." She shivered.

Obi patted her gloved hand. "I'd be worried about you if you weren't. You drank some Roka tea?"

"Yes. It's done me some good, but not too much." Shirayuki admitted.

Obi made a sympathetic noise. "Well, you'll be with master soon. And Raji as well, don't forget."

Shirayuki managed a smile. "How right you are, my knight." She took on a teasing tone.

Obi laughed silently, trying not to draw attention. They would be announced once they headed down the massive staircase leading from the second balcony by an announcer, and then would all eyes turn to Shirayuki. All knew that this was a engagement ball, but few knew to whom Prince Zen was proposing too. Her title would be "Friend of the Crown", from Tanbarun. Zen would be the one who announced whom it was he was proposing to, when he singled her out for the dance and held his hand to her.

Shirayuki's heart fluttered with the prospect of seeing him. She scanned all along the ballroom, but her prince was not yet to be found. He may have already been present, but just outside talking to people.

"Come on, Mistress." Obi warned, giving her a slight tug before walking towards Izana's throne.

Izana looked as splendid as always. His blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, nothing like the lazy ones he casually wore. His crown sat proudly atop his head, holding his bangs firmly over his face but to the side so he may see. His staff lie against his throne and he sat straight and proper, filled with poise and dignity. Next to him, his wife had her hand tangled in his. She smiled softly at everyone who passed, and all those who bowed she dipped her head to. She made no exception for Shirayuki as the soon-to-be princess curtsied deeply, Obi held his legs straight and his heels together as he saluted, then bowed. He made a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Your Majesties." Shirayuki greeted.

"Shirayuki." Izana said. She raised her head and met his eyes with a warm smile. "I hope you're excited for tonight."

"Very much so, Sire." She agreed.

Izana dipped his head, signalling that was all he had to say to her.

The Queen gave her a soft wink with a teasing smile. Shirayuki flushed as she hurried away, Obi following. They backtracked, heading back towards the stairs. Shirayuki was sure that Izana had complained about her to Queen Haki many times over. But Haki had accessed Shirayuki for herself before she passed judgement. Shirayuki didn't know when she did so or how, but apparently she had passed. Queen Haki never said one harsh word or word that could have been taken as a warning to her before, and Shirayuki hoped to keep it that way.

She clutched Obi's arm again as they stopped at the top of the staircase.

Another fear popped into Shirayuki's head at that inconvenient moment, adding to the seemingly never ending list. "What if I fall down them?" She murmured to Obi.

Obi scoffed. "Surely, at this point, you know I'll always be there to catch you."

Shirayuki turned to him with an expression filled with gratitude. She reached up and kissed his cheek softly and swiftly. It meant nothing romantically, she was only thanking him. Nonetheless, Obi flushed and had to clear his throat. The sight made Shirayuki giggle and she could forget about her fear of falling down the steps enough to have her take that first step. Her heels clicked and Obi's boots stomped.

The introducer turned and smiled at them in welcome and in greeting from the bottom of the steps.

Shirayuki made it all the way down and released Obi's arm long enough to take another small cutesy. "Shirayuki, Royal Friend of Tanbarun's Crown." She introduced herself, aware of the necklace against her neck.

The introductor nodded. He looked to Obi, but then he saw the outfit and realized no introduction was needed. He turned to face the ball. "Shirayuki, Royal Friend of Tanbarun's Crown!" He hollered.

Shirayuki managed just a small smile instead of a flinch, but just barely. Heads turned, and Shirayuki had the familiar urge to cover her hair with a hood or something of the sort. She could pick out a few whose eyebrows narrowed in surprise, but then the nobility shrugged her off. They resumed their conversations, and Shirayuki took a deep breath. The only thing special about her at the moment was the odd title and her hair color. No one suspected her of being the one Zen would be proposing to.

She moved forward with Obi, making sure she was not in the way of others coming down the steps. "Do you think Zen heard that? Will he come?"

Obi laughed again and shrugged. "He may come within range, but restrain yourselves until the dance. We don't want to give anything away just yet." Obi ordered, only half-teasing.

Shirayuki sighed. "I know, I know. But without Raji, I don't know anyone here besides you, Kiki, and Mitsuhide. Kiki and Mitsuhide are guarding Zen, and you're watching me. I can't exactly only talk to you either."

"Well, you won't have to for long." Obi warned. His cat-eyes went up towards an incomer and Shirayuki turned to greet a man and his wife.

"Hello." The women said.

"Greetings." The man introduced.

"How do you do?" Shirayuki asked. She offered her hand. The man took it and shook it, then the women the same.

"I just adore your hair!" The women exclaimed once formalities were over.

Shirayuki smiled. "Thank you. Yours is quite extravagant as well."

And it was. Her brown hair and been curled into a nest of glamour. The women smiled in thanks. "So, do _you_ know to whom our young Prince has held this ball for?"

Shirayuki just barely avoided yelping, and her face flushed. Mindful of Obi's warning glance, she fanned her face. "T-To think…" She managed.

The women's husband sighed dramatically. "Come now, Diane. Stop asking every women you meet tonight that."

Diane pouted at her husband. "From what I hear, the girl's known Zen for years. She's said to be the fairest of them all. Ah-mind you, those are only the rumors."

"The fairest…" Shirayuki was sure she was blushing. She had to control this! She cleared her throat and tried to jump on a topic change. "Is it you, then, Diane? Certainly you seem to fit the second rumor."

Diane blinked, then laughed and blushed. "Why, you're certainly kind to say such a thing."

The sound of trumpets made Shirayuki jump. She turned and saw that a carriage had pulled up, and a group of knights were escorting whomever had walked out inside the open doors of the castle. The women and the man continued to chat to Shirayuki-small things like weather, outfits, etc. Shirayuki nearly revealed she had received the dress from the Wistal Castle, but a quick cough from Obi stopped her before she gave it away.

After a while, the man and the women moved away, and Shirayuki's hand was grasped gently by another. She blinked in surprise as the man knelt and kissed her knuckles gently. "Shirayuki. You look very well, it's lovely to see you." His curly brown hair had been tamed as best it could-which wasn't saying much. On top of his head his crown lie slightly askew. His outfit was as grand as Izana's, but only in the brown, amber, and gold colors of Tanbarun. Besides him, a women dressed just as lavishly, with a matching tiara on top of her dirty blonde hair, waved excitedly at Shirayuki. "Shirayuki! How are you?!" Then she pressed her gloves against her lips with a start. Queen Luna had always been forgetful of how she must appear in public. She cleared her throat and instead dipped down in a curtesy.

King Raji looked up from Shirayuki's hand to cast his wife a slight glare.

Shirayuki laughed. "It's so good to see you, Raji." The King of Tanbarun rose from the ground.

"You as well." Raji Schenezade smiled, taller than her by an entire head. His green eyes looked weary, but happy nonetheless. Raji knew what was happening this night, he was one of the few outsiders. Shirayuki and him had corresponded over letters continuously.

"How was the travel?" Shirayuki asked. They started to move towards the side of the building, out of the way of an orchestra as they started for a small corner of the ballroom set up with music stands for them, carrying their instruments awkwardly with a fair amount of cursing.

"Long. Good, but long." Raji sighed. "Luna was losing her mind."

Luna scoffed and gently batted her husband on the arm. "You can hardly blame me! We got rained on pretty heavily, not to mention a scare with a wildcat. Oh, I can't handle jumpscares like that."

"King Raji!" Izana's voice boomed from the staircase as he made his way down.

"Excuse me, Shirayuki." Raji said. He straightened and went to meet with King Izana. Silence slowly befell the ever crowded ballroom as the Kings approached each other towards the middle of the floor. They both stopped right in front of them, and Izana held out his hand. "Welcome to our country. I hope your arrival was well met?"

Raji clasped his hand into Izana's and shook firmly. "Thank you. It was."

Shirayuki exchanged a smile with Obi. There was a time, where Raji would have launched into complaint after complaint about the journey. Now, however, it was only Luna who ever complained, and she did it half-jokingly.

* * *

After Raji's arrival, the night seemed to dissolve. Shirayuki felt exhausted by the time the dances started. Music slowly began to fill the ballroom as the orchestra tuned their instruments and settled. The first song started, and what had been alive with chatter was now alight with the most beautiful sounds. Shirayuki danced with Obi first, who immediately picked up on her exhaustion. "Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" He asked, stepping forward with only a little bit of a stumble.

Shirayuki was grateful for her gloves-they kept her sweaty palms concealed. These mini dances weren't anything like the proposal dance she would undergo in a few hours. These were simple rocks back and forth, sways and occasional spins. No need to take any layers of the dress off, although Shirayuki would have argued otherwise. "Yes." She breathed. "It's just so much."

Obi made a sympathetic humming noise. "You're nearly halfway there."

Shirayuki let out a small snort, and Obi spun her carefully. "Still have a while to go though."

Obi winced. "I'm not the best at reassuring through words. I have an idea. _You_ encourage _me_ to get through the rest of the night, and then I can just say 'same for you'. Sound good?"

Shirayuki almost actually stopped, but then laughed. "Very well. Obi, you can get through the rest of this night. It may be tedious now, but you never know what could happen in the next few hours. Give it a chance, and even if nothing happens, you'll have seen something new to make it worth it."

Obi blinked, then grinned and spun her. "Same for you." He murmured.

Shirayuki giggled.

The orchestra finished the song, and Shirayuki didn't get a chance to get a drink before she was passed onto her next partner-Diane's husband. They chatted slightly as they danced. He apologized profoundly for his wife, but Shirayuki kept denying his apologies, saying she had nothing to be sorry for. Then she was spun and passed onto another man, who was nice but way too advanced for her dancing skills, then another. Finally, she was handed over to Raji, who she immediately relaxed with.

"Tired?" He murmured sympathetically.

"You have no idea." She groaned. Raji slowed his steps with a knowing smile.

"Ah, I think I actually do."

"Ah! No, I-I didn't mean-"

Raji laughed and cut her off with a soft spin. "Trust me, Shirayuki. It's alright, I know what you meant."

Shirayuki laughed with her mouth closed and sighed. "It is good to see you, though. How are things in Tanbarun?"

"Good. They could be better, but I'm sure that is true for Clarines as well."

Shirayuki nodded. She had been getting tutored in the political affairs of Clarines, and more would only pile up once the engagement ball was over. Shirayuki felt as if she was in some sort of time vortex-her world was getting squeezed tightly, and slowly shoved through a small hole. It would come out the same picture, but very wrinkled and maybe then be stretched out-making it wider and thinner. She looked around then lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Raji so he could hear her over the violins, but no one else could. "I've been studying hard in the political affairs. How on earth is there _so much_? And how did you learn it all so fast?"

Raji let out a loud, bellow of a laugh, drawing a few gazes, but soon they music swallowed the ballroom once more. He caught his breath as they swayed and leaned in to murmur back to her quietly. "Dedication. Which, I know you have more than me. So this shouldn't be too hard of a task for you."

Shirayuki sighed. "I don't know, Raji. You were born and raised into this. I wasn't."

Raji made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, making his adam's apple rumble. "While that may be so, know that I blatantly refused to learn anything about ruling a country until well after I met you."

Shirayuki nodded slowly. "I know, Raji." She smiled up at him. "And look at you now. You have a beautiful wife, you've been praised as one of the best King's Tanbarun's ever seen, and all the parades you put on now! Not to forget-"

Raji cut her off with a chuckle and a spin, nearly sending her stumbling away before he reached out an arm and latched onto her waist carefully. He rolled her back against his chest, and spun her out again so she faced him again. "All the more reason that you can do this. I was the incompetent prince once too, you know. I almost ruined your life, and many more had it not been for you and your inspiration on me."

Shirayuki smiled. "Thank you, Raji." The symphony of music slowed with the long string of a bow. Shirayuki took a breath and let her hands fall to her side, relieved to have stopped moving. She tried to catch her breath as the thunder of applause echoed throughout the ballroom halls.

"Don't relax yet." Raji warned. "You have three more songs, usually. Then it'll be the break time for the orchestra and the dancers."

Shirayuki stared at Raji with shocked, horrified eyes.

He threw back his head and laughed, nearly throwing his crown. "I'm sorry, Shirayuki. Were you not told the schedule?"

"I was, but-ugh." Shirayuki would have stomped-if there wasn't the very real possibility of breaking her expensive heels. "I need to get a drink really fast. I'll come back and we can continue after?"

Raji nodded. "Sounds wonderful. Go go go!" He shuffled his hands, brushing her towards the banquet table.

She didn't run, but she did power walk and side step so many people it might as well been another dance. She made it to the table and took a breath, before snatching one of the cups filled with crystal clear, icy cold water. She drained as much of it as she could, relaxing as the rush of liquid slipped down her throat.

She opened her eyes and nearly choked on the water. Standing next to Izana, chatting casually to Haki, was Zen.

Her heart fluttered and seemed to try and reach for him. Shirayuki nearly went onto her toes. The way the banquet table was set up-almost underneath the balcony where Izana sat, Zen had very little a chance of seeing her.

While Shirayuki was more of a fan of seeing Zen with less layers, in his royal garb he looked elegant and untouchable. He held an aura of power and intimidation, which would fizzle down to an aura of friendliness whenever he smiled. His crown sat atop his carefully tamed and trimmed white hair, but sticks of it still stuck out slightly, a symbol of his defiant personality. He was a prince, but he was also a prince who chafed against the restrictions of ruling a kingdom.

Shirayuki's sigh could melt ice. He was so perfect to her.

She wanted to call out to him, but at that moment she saw the conductor lift his stick into the air to start the next song. She gasped and set her cup down, nodding her head in thanks to the servant who immediately took the empty glass and swept it towards the kitchens. She lifted her skirts up and rushed back to the dance floor, catching Raji's hands and immediately spinning into a twirl to make up for a few lost steps.

* * *

Shirayuki was sat at a table with a purple table cloth. She was chatting with Raji and Luna, laughing at some of Eugene and Rona's latest antics in the kingdom. Apparently, the two were only mature when crisis arrived in the kingdom. Behind her, Obi stood, leaning against a column casually, keeping an eye open half-lazily. Where Shirayuki sat, the cool night wind occasionally blew at her back, ruffling her hair and her dress, and cooling the sweat she had accumulated from dancing around with so many people.

Right now was her break from the dance floor. The hour break where she would not be dancing, but Zen would be. For the first half of it, at least. She had just sat down, and almost kicked her shoes off before Obi gave a warning cough with a sympathetic glance. Shirayuki's feet were pulsing, she was looking forward to the dance for two main reasons now. One, of course, being with Zen. But the next and the newer one was that she could slip into the loose, gentle dancing shoes. She was sure her feet were at least gaining blisters, at the least.

Shirayuki's laugh slowed as she saw a flash of white hair pass her vision. Prince Zen had entered the dance floor. Her heart leapt into her throat and she tried to ignore the urge to stand and run towards him. He chatted to some older, lovely noble ladies. They laughed at what he said, and then he swept down in a half bow and offered his gloved hand for a dance to one of the eldest ones. With a start, Shirayuki realized he was asking his mother. She hadn't seen his mother in so long, she almost didn't recognize her. But of course, afterwards there would be a kiss on the forehead from the former Queen to show her approval of Shirayuki.

Raji followed her eyes to the couple going onto the dance floor and exchanged an amused glance with Luna, who giggled and drew Raji's royal shawl over her shoulders more. She had long ago given up on being as civil as possible, and settled for Luna's usual default of how to behave at a ball. Which apparently meant being as affectionate as she wanted to whomever and not caring who said what about it whenever. Raji didn't totally approve, so him trying to keep her on her royal leash was as amusing as ever.

Shirayuki ignored the King and Queen of Tanbarun for a moment, her eyes only on her white haired prince, who slipped into the crowd of dancers with his mother. But he was easy to pick out. Each turn, each twist, each step-all of the jewels across his clothing glimmered so he shone like a chandelier. Whenever someone stepped in the way for a moment, Shirayuki would lean to look around them.

It was at this moment, where she leaned a bit too far and nearly fell off her chair. Warm hands grasped her shoulder politely however, and pulled her back into her seat. "Whoops. Careful now, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki turned, managing to pry her gaze from Zen's appealing glamour. "Mitsuhide!" She greeted with a wide smile. Behind her blue-haired friend Kiki stood, almost close enough to touch her partner.

Mitsuhide returned her smile. "Good evening, Shirayuki." He turned and put his hand to his chest, his other arm wrapping behind his back. "Your Majesties."

Raji and Luna dipped their heads in hellos.

Mitsuhide turned back to Shirayuki. "How have things been going?"

"Good. Exhausting, but good." She admitted. "How about with you guys?" Her eyes nearly went back to the dance floor, but she just got a glimpse of Zen spinning his mother carefully before Mitsuhide drew her attention back to him.

"Good. Zen's a little antsy. But, I can't blame him. These really aren't our fortes, after all." Mitsuhide looked back to Kiki for support.

Kiki gave a simple nod, looking around and behind her.

Mitushide shrugged her disinterest off and turned to Obi. "What about you?"

"I'm almost wishing something would happen so that I wouldn't have to stand here all this time." Obi groaned, stretching his arms up.

Mitsuhide made a face. "And ruin Shirayuki and Zen's big night?"

"This isn't their big night. They have one more night after this. _That'_ s the big one." Obi winked at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki flushed and cleared her throat, looking around casually to make sure no one heard.

"Obi…" Mitsuhide sighed.

Kiki snorted, and the table all laughed.

Zen slipped off the dance floor. Shirayuki watched as he bowed to his last partner, and slipped away. Mitsuhide and Kiki bide their farewells and headed towards their prince.

Zen glanced at her, and for a single moment, their eyes met.

Shirayuki's breath hitched and she nearly leapt from her seat. She wanted nothing more to just run to him and wrap her arms around his waist. It didn't help at this point in the night Shirayuki wanted to move. She had been sitting for about half an hour, and she still had another half hour to go. She had her energy restored thanks to a lovely meal by the servants while Zne danced.

Zen pulled his eyes away after a small, polite smile.

It didn't hurt, but it was disappointing to say the least. Shirayuki knew he had to keep his distance and give nothing away. The fact that he hadn't danced with her meant that only those girls he had danced with would now be thought as potential fiancees. Shirayuki wasn't thought to be a candidate now. This was necessary.

Obi, always adept to how Shirayuki was feeling, said what Shirayuki didn't want to say; "The whole process of getting engaged to someone who isn't of royal blood is ridiculous."

Shirayuki turned and sighed, letting her longing show through her eyes for the first time all night.

Obi snorted at her expression, while Luna nodded in sympathy.

"I mean, marrying Raji was easier for me-" Luna was cut off as Raji pushed his hand over her mouth with flushed cheeks.

Shirayuki smiled, pushing back her longing. "It's alright. I don't really mind all of this, honestly! I get to see you guys, and so many more people."

Raji made a humming noise in agreement. "But it still takes far too long."

Shirayuki shrugged. "I will do whatever I must to accomplish my goals."

"The goal to sleep with Zen?" Obi said, smirking at his phrasing.

Luna, who had paused to take a drink, just barely avoided spitting it out. She swallowed, choking on her laughter. Shirayuki turned as red as her hair, while Raji tried to play it off by patting heavily on his wife's back.

A few guests gave the table some weird looks.

Shirayuki fanned her face and glared at Obi. "Obi!" She hissed.

Obi put his hands up, palms skyward. "What? Just making some friendly jokes."

"I'd rather not be bright red before my dance." She pouted at him.

Obi snickered at her. "You're always red."

She frowned at him, but a smile danced in her eyes. She turned away. "Moving away from that, can you tell me more about…"

* * *

Before Shirayuki knew it, Izana was calling for attention. His voice echoed over the ballroom confidently. "Esteemed guests, friends, and family!" He called. From his perch at the top of the steps, he looked most like the King he truly was.

Chatter stopped. The orchestra had long since finished a song and taken another break, so no one was dancing.

Shirayuki knotted her gloved hands together, her breath starting to fight against her. She felt Obi squeeze her shoulder softly, then back away.

"Tonight, as you all know, is the night my brother chooses a wife." Izana paused to scan the room, a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure some of you have been simmering with curiosity, wondering who Zen has picked." He let his gaze linger on Diana, who had been standing almost directly against the railing, much to the uncomfort of the introductor. There was a murmur of laughter, and Diana herself giggled shamelessly.

"It is now time for Zen to pick his partner, and dance with her. As tradition says." Izana stepped to the side, letting his brother come forward and down the steps.

Shirayuki couldn't breathe and she nearly choked. She wanted to look away, but at the same time, she found she couldn't. Her heart went up into her throat, and with a lot of difficulties, she swallowed it back down.

Zen moved across the floor with his head held high, his boots the only sound against the dance floor. Behind him as he walked, the castle workers started blowing out candles and smothering torches, leaving only the few spaced on the walls. They worked with such vivacity that it seemed if Zen himself was turning the lights out just by walking. He stopped dead center of the ballroom.

He looked calm, but Shirayuki knew him well enough at this point. The slight twitch of his pinkie gave away how nervous he was. Then he turned to face her, and Shirayuki jumped.

He smiled at her, and suddenly her nerves started to have to battle against her excitement.

He walked directly towards her, in front of everyone in the ball. In front of all those who had scoffed or scorned the rumors-even the most simplistic things they did. Those who had seen them glance at each other in the hallways and claimed to others that they had lept into each others arms. Right in front of all of them. It was the most satisfying feeling.

Many followed Zen's gaze and Shirayuki managed to see Diana's jaw drop.

That made her grin. She turned and faced Zen again, her grin only widening. She turned in her chair so she faced him as he stopped right in front of her. He was close enough to smell him. He smelled as intoxicating as ever, the royal perfume used on him was quite lovely(she should know, as Court Herbalist she had to make that perfume). He held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She almost laughed. His "prince voice", as she had dubbed it, always made her giggle. She lifted her hand and gently pressed it to his. Their fingers curled around each other. "Of course, Your Highness."

The entire ballroom could have spontaneously exploded in that moment, and Shirayuki wouldn't have cared. Zen helped her to her feet.

The servants came. One held a pair of dancing shoes for Shirayuki, the others started to peel off the layers of clothing that would only get in the way of the engagement dance. Shirayuki jumped down in height as she switched shoes, from heels to flat. Her feet sighed in partial relief, the flats didn't create blisters, but they did poke at those already formed. Zen's cape was withdrawn, and the crown from his head, letting his wild white hair go all over-but not in an unattractive way. Shirayuki's heavier jewelry was removed, and both had to let go of each other's hand for a moment in order for their gloves to be peeled off. As soon as they were, however, Shirayuki and Zen laced their hands again. Actually being able to feel his skin was such a relief, suddenly she was more sure of herself. She knew what the dance was, and she was eager to carry it out.

The servants withdrew, leaving Zen and Shirayuki both in still beautiful garb not too different from what they had been wearing, only now it was much more suitable to dance in. Zen squeezed Shirayuki's hand, his eyes asking a silent question. _Are you ready?_

Shirayuki responded by taking a step forward, towards the floor.

Zen smiled back at her. Together, intertwined hands held up, they moved to the dance floor. The servants snuffed out the rest of the lights just as Shirayuki and Zen faced each other. Shirayuki lifted her hand and put it against Zen's shoulder. Zen clasped his hand on her waist. They kept their hands intertwined. Shirayuki lifted onto her toes, leaning against Zen. Shirayuki and Zen held for a moment, waiting for the orchestra to get ready.

Her heart fluttered and her soul soared. Shirayuki was about to dance with Zen, in the most gorgeous way, and all those who criticized could only watch.

In the breath-stealing moment where the orchestra readied their instruments, Zen barely even breathed the words to her. "Are you ready?"

Shirayuki whispered back. "Are you?"

Zen smirked. "I am. Because I love you."

Shirayuki almost cried, right there in then. From sheer happiness. In this single moment, Shirayuki couldn't ask for anything more. Just to be pressed against Zen's chest, as the dance instructed that she hold her left foot on it's toes behind her right. This pressed her weight towards Zen, who held it easily, chest against chest. Her hands in his and him and her proving everybody who had ever criticized their relationship wrong.

But then, of course, the orchestra had to play at some point.

"Left?" Zen murmured.

"Left." Shirayuki nodded.

The first note played. It was just a simple chord, and it caused Shirayuki's left leg to swing around in a wide arc, stopping next to Zen's. Then they both froze again.

 _The song controls the dance. Follow the music._

The next note rang through the night, and Zen stepped back, pulling Shirayuki forward with him without her moving her right foot, just lifting it off the ground. Shirayuki grinned. She knew what was coming next.

The next notes were played in succession, three sharp notes. In those three notes, Shirayuki let go of Zen and lifted her right hand from his grip, lifting them straight up then lowering them until they both rested on his shoulders.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Beautiful." And by his tone, it sounded as if he truly believed it.

The next notes were the true start of the song. Shirayuki lifted her leg as Zen walked around in a circle, spinning her slowly. Then, suddenly, she pushed off of him and he held her hand. He spun her around three times rapidly, and then she shot her leg out and halted the spin. They intertwined their fingers once more, and Shirayuki pulled her leg all the way back in a diagonal line. Slowly, she dragged it across the floor until it was properly underneath her. The song began an easy beat. Zen and Shirayuki resumed to how their hands had been at the start of the dance. Shirayuki moved forward, Zen moved back. Zen moved forward, Shirayuki moved back. They both sidestepped to the left. Then to the right. Then Zen spun her, and Shirayuki spun him in turn.

The song took a sharp turn and Shirayuki was pressed against Zen in a flash. He grinned at her, letting his right arm fall while his left stayed tight around her waist.

 _It's a show of trust._

Shirayuki bent her back, releasing Zen and letting her arms instead grasp his elbow and his hand. She dipped very low, and gently curved, until she came back up at the next sharp note of the song. Shirayuki smiled at the pride in Zen's eyes. During practice, she had never managed to bend quite correctly, and it would cause her pain. But that had been flawless and seamless.

An easier part now, was about a minute of holding his hand and his shoulder, while he grasped her waist, and they moved around the entire dancefloor. The moon turning Zen's hair silver and making her red hair shine, their natural spotlight. They spun together, never missing a beat of the song, nor stumbling. They smiled at each other, their eyes locked on on each others'. Shirayuki could have twirled with him until the silver lighting and the orange glow around them became nothing but blurs, so long as she could see him, she was happy.

Zen dipped her suddenly again, Shirayuki let go of him completely and lifted her arms upwards. Her right toe barely touched the ground, Zen supported her completely. He lifted her back to her own feet, and brought her close to his face. His breath slipped across her cheek and Shirayuki felt them warm in return. He spun her outwards, then spun her back in until she was against his chest. He grasped her other hand with his other, criss crossing her arms and slowly rocking back and forth with her against him.

Shirayuki closed her eyes and lost herself for a moment/ His embrace as they rocked, his heartbeat against her upper shoulder. The soft blanket of the stunning music. She let out a small sigh. Zen murmured in her ear. "Are you alright?" By now, his breath and hers were becoming labored from so many steps, but that extra puff of air just sent a chill down Shirayuki's spin.

Zen spun her out again, and she walked in a circle around him, hands still held. Her feet went forward, then back, then forward again, until she faced him one more time. She stepped close to him, her other leg bending up until her toe rested against the back of her knee. She leaned into him. "I'm having the best time of my life." She murmured to Zen.

Zen spun her in a sharp circle, which then led her to press her hand against his breast. She felt how fast his heartbeat was going, and she believed it wasn't only the intense dance that was making it jump so.

Zen spun her once more, then again, then she put her leg down and walked in another half-circle around him. He stretched his arm out from her, putting his hand on his hip and spinning her three more times. He opened his palm and held it out for her as she moved in closer to him. As soon as she took it, they were spinning again. The air swirled around them. She held tightly to Zen's hands and lifted onto her one foot. Zen pulled her in a circle, her dress swinging out in a sea of blue and red. She let out a laugh, and he laughed as well. He jumped forward into her, and she put her foot down. She reached up with one hand as he wrapped his forearm around the bend of her back again. She pressed her nose against the side of his, both of their breaths gracing their lips. It was with long, purposeful, slow strides they moved in a tight circle around each other. "You're the light of my life." Zen whispered. His gorgeous blue eyes danced with moonlight. His hair turned silver under its gaze. His skin was smooth and a little sweaty. His mouth parted slightly as he panted.

Shirayuki's red hair shimmered as if the moon was blessing it. Her green eyes were tinted with silver streaks, her skin fair and much like Zen's. Her lipstick had faded so that it was a natural coloring now, and her mouth was open to breath as well. "You're the light of mine, as well." She murmured.

The violinists lifted their bows in the air, and the cellos froze in their deep back of the sound. They left it to the gentle noise of a flute. The flute was not part of the orchestra usually, but it was the flute that Zen and Shirayuki would end their dance with.

Zen unraveled his arm, with it Shirayuki rolled. She reached out her hand and he caught her, stopping her roll as she touched his fingers with her stomach. They moved gently around. The flute whistled through the air, and Shirayuki spun back into Zen. She fell back into him, her head resting on his shoulder as her body angled downwards. Zen scooped her upwards from the back of her knees and spun, then set her back down. She continued to spin as soon as her feet hit the ground, slipping away from Zen. He spun around the dancefloor in the opposite direction. Both stopped at an equal distance. Shirayuki clutched her dress and curtseyed. Zen swept his arms to his sides and dipped himself in a regal bow. Then, they rushed towards each other. Shirayuki couldn't control the grin on her face as they grasped each other and spun so quickly the world tipped. She dipped, then lifted back up. They froze as the last whistle of the flute died out.

Shirayuki was nose to nose with Zen again. Both were breathing heavily, both wrapped in each other's arms. The urge to kiss him was almost impossible to control. But she propped her sweaty forehead against his instead. "I love you." She whispered. She threw her heart into the words, they came out husky and slow.

Zen's eyes flashed, Shirayuki thought he looked ready to cry. "I love you, too." He murmured. She could almost hear his heartbeats threaded through the letters.

The music vanished into the air.

Zen didn't miss a beat. In the awed silence that followed, Zen gave Shirayuki once last spin to put her a foot away from him. Then he dropped to his knee, and from one of his pockets, he pulled out a familiar red box. He flicked open the top, and her ring seemed to smile at her. It glowed in the moonlight, reflecting so much it might as well been a star.

Shirayuki, out of breath and exhausted, felt another thrill race through her.

"Shirayuki, will you marry me?" Zen's voice rang out clear into the air.

Shirayuki felt something wet run down her cheeks. She thought it could be sweat, but her heart told her they were tears of joy. "I will, Prince Zen." She declared.

Zen grinned. He stood and pried her ring free. She offered him her left hand. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, it's rightful place.

And then all at once, the ballroom filled with another thunder of a noise. Applause and cheers. A hundred voices echoed into the walls, into the floors, and into the little ring glinting like a star.

Zen and Shirayuki embraced. His heartbeat matched hers. His arms fit perfectly over her shoulders. He enveloped her, every part of her. She had never felt safer, never felt happier.

She looked up and cupped his cheek. Confusion hit her for a moment. "Zen…" She started. The roar of the applause drowned out her words. "Why aren't you looking up?"

Zen's shoulders shook with a laugh. He pulled her in deeper and buried his head into her neck. "A Prince shouldn't cry in front of his people." His voice was low and husky.

Understanding hit Shirayuki. Her own eyes were welling with the water as well. She buried her fingers in his hair. "Then take all the time you need before you're ready."

Zen let out a grateful sigh. He rocked with Shirayuki, the moon above them still giving them their lighting.

But all moments must eventually end. The servants relit the candles and torches around the room. In the time it took for that, Shirayuki managed to secretly reach up and brush at Zen's cheeks. She felt the hot tears as she swiped them away, wiping her hand on her dress carelessly. "There." She whispered. "You can look up now."

And he did. He looked up and met her eyes. His azure eyes glowed-as if the moonlight still remained in his eyes. Then he let out another breathless laugh. "How exhausted do I look?"

"Not as much as me, I'd bet."

Shirayuki and Zen both giggled, and then they stepped away from each other. They kept their hands intertwined, however. They turned and looked up the staircase to King Izana. To Shirayuki's shock, as much as Zen's, Izana looked...proud. He smiled down at them benevolently.

"Congratulations, you two." Mitsuhide said.

Zen and Shirayuki pried their gaze away from the king and looked at their three friends as they approached.

"You pulled it off without a single hitch." Obi smiled. "Isn't that something."

"Well, I'm going to be sleeping soundly tonight, I can assure you." Zen let out a sigh, pulling at his shirt's collar to let in some air to his sweaty neck.

"Oh? I thought you two would want to stay up a lot later, if you know what I mean." Obi winked.

" _Obi_." Zen and Shirayuki both groaned.

Obi grinned.

King Raji made his way up. He held out his hand, and Shirayuki clasped it happily. "I'm very happy for both of you." He said. "I wish you both…" He hesitated, then brandished his other hand to Zen.

Zen grinned and took it.

Raji smiled back and cleared his throat. "I wish you both nothing but good fortune and wealth. You're always welcome in Tanbarun." He lowered his voice. This public endorsement was crucial, but he whispered this only to Shirayuki and Zen. "Thank you for making me the man I am today. If you ever need anything, _anything_ , do not hesitate to come to me."

Shirayuki squeezed Raji's hand. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she let go to grasp the edge of her dress. She curtsied, while Zen bowed at the same time.

More applause.

Next came Haki, the former Queen of Clarines. She reached up and clasped her son's cheeks, making Zen blush. "I'm in shock." She murmured. "It feels as if it were only yesterday you were just a toddler. Now look at you." She pulled her son's head down and pressed her forehead against hers. Haki took a breath, then turned to face Shirayuki. "You've found someone quite special, Zen."

Shirayuki flushed. She was still a little out of breath, but she managed another courtesy. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Haki scoffed. "Come here, child."

Shirayuki rose and Haki grasped her cheeks. "I know you'll take care of Zen, and this country. I trust you." With that, Haki lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips against Shirayuki's forehead.

Shirayuki blushed. "Thank you, Haki."

Haki let go and stared at there intertwined hands. She grasped them and lifted them upwards in her own grasp. "I can tell. This bond you share is eternal."

Shirayuki and Zen both blushed.

Haki turned and headed to her escorts. They held out their arms for her and she easily took them.

"Don't mind her." Zen whispered.

"How could I? She's wonderful." The urge to snuggle against his arm gripped her, but she tried to bury it by squeezing his hand. "Oh, Zen." She sighed.

He turned to face her.

"This night…" Shirayuki let out a little laugh, watching as the people of the ball slowly started to chatter amongst themselves. Some were coming towards them, but Shirayuki spotted Diane shoving her way through the crowd. "Oh, boy." She laughed.

Zen blinked, then followed her gaze. He smiled and chortled into his fist. "My oh my. Here it comes."

Diane shoved aside another poor man and stopped right in front of Shirayuki. "It was you!" She gasped.

Shirayuki could spot Diane's husband farther back, apologizing to every person his wife had shoved profoundly, looking utterly embarrassed. She turned her attention back on Diane. "I'm very sorry I couldn't tell you before."

Diane threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I've made quite the fool out of myself tonight, haven't I?"

"It's fine, you added a bit more fun to the night." Zen told her bemusedly.

Diane took Shirayuki's free hand. "I wish you happiness and good fortune in the future." She told her. "Blessings apon you. Both of you."

"That means alot, Diane." Shirayuki squeezed the women's hand.

Diane reached up and took a piece of Shirayuki's hair that had been left to dangle purposefully between two of her fingers. "You truly are fairest of them all."

Shirayuki blushed and shook her head rapidly. "Oh, please! None of that, Diane. I-I mean…"

Diane tapped her on the nose with a grin, silencing her. Then she bowed to Zen, and turned. She swept her husband away merrily.

Shirayuki felt her cheeks. She was burning hot.

Zen squeezed her hand. "She's very right."

Shirayuki looked up at him. He was staring at her, so lovingly. She found she didn't mind when he called her that. Far from it, actually. It made her happy. "This night…" She continued. "Is absolutely perfect."

* * *

The rest of the night was as much as a whirlwind as the dance had been. Shirayuki and Zen, unfortunately, had to stay until the last guest left. But it wasn't as if the time was spent wasted. They sat and had dinner with good friends, received good wishes and a few gifts.

Zen saw her to her room. He was planning on staying by the door, Shirayuki could tell, but she hadn't quite had her fill of him just yet.

He stopped at the doorway, and instead of slipping free of his hand, she halted as well and looked at him. He pressed his forearm against the wooden frame and then pushed his forehead against that. He studied her, eyes drooping with exhaustion, but shining with love. "I suppose I need to wish you a good night."

Shirayuki nodded. "And it will be. But-" She tugged sharply on his hand, tugging him out of his lax position and nearly into her room. "It's not over yet."

Zen blushed. "Um, it is nearly three am."

"Someone needs to help me let down my hair." She argued, a teasing smile on her face.

Zen cleared his throat.

"And…" Shirayuki reached over and grasped the edge of his long cloak. "Don't you want help getting this off?"

Zen scoffed. "I get that feeling you won't let me go until I'm in that room with you."

Shirayuki nodded. She yawned. "Please?" She tried.

Zen groaned. "It's unfair."

"What?"

He enveloped her, hands reaching to her lower back and nose pressing against hers. "How adorable you are."

Shirayuki laughed, and reached her hands up to his upper back happily. "Yay."

* * *

Inside, the moonlight was their only guide. Zen was sitting on Shirayuki's bed, both in their night clothes. Well, Shirayuki in her night gown. Zen had to go for his undershirt and underwear. But neither minded. Shirayuki was sitting in front of him, the moon facing their back through the arch of the large window. They had tried to go to other parts of the room, but the hairpins were too small to be taken out with no light.

Shirayuki was content. She had pulled Zen's legs around her, feeling safe and secure in the incomplete circle. His fingers rolled through her hair, occasionally touching her scalp gently. She was worried she might fall asleep, right here, just like this.

"How many of these things can possibly fit in your hair?" Zen asked.

Shirayuki giggled.

Zen sighed in exasperation, pulling free another. Parts of her hair gently rolled down to tap against her neck. "Oh, hey! Getting somewhere here."

Shirayuki hummed. "Thank goodness. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my head up."

"You can do it." Zen sounded focused.

Shirayuki closed her eyes and thought back to the dance. The swirling lights, the air, the music. She was almost sad it was over. She had been so nervous, and wanting to get it over, but then it had happened. Now she wished she could do it again.

Zen plucked a pin free, and her hair suddenly tumbled down loose.

"Oh, guess that was the last one." Zen snorted.

Shirayuki turned around, promptly putting her arms on his shoulders. "Bedtime." She declared.

Zen grasped her side. "Yes, you need to go to bed."

"Right." She leaned forward, pushing her weight towards Zen and down towards the mattress with her.

Zen leaned forward, and it was enough to halt their fall backwards. "Ah. I didn't say with me."

Shirayuki positively pouted. "Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Shirayuki-"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Zen let out a loud sigh.

Shirayuki put her forehead against his and looked in his eyes. "You really don't want to?"

"I do. You know I do." Zen still kept both of their weights up. "I'm just worried about the ruckus it will cause in the morning."

Shirayuki sighed and moved her weight back. She sat on her haunches. "I know. I understand."

Zen moved his hands from her sides to her cheeks. He kissed her, gently but firmly. He pulled away after a few seconds, meeting her eyes. Sadness welled up within him. He really, truly, did not want to leave.

"Do you think Obi is still awake?" Shirayuki suddenly asked.

Zen blinked. "Um, I'm not sure."

Shirayuki's eyes lit up. She swung her legs free and jumped off the bed. She rushed to the balcony, flinging open the glass doors. A burst of night wind rushed through the room and Zen shivered.

"Obi!" Shirayuki called. Her voice echoed out into the night.

Zen was only a little surprised when the dark figure appeared over the edge of the railing after a minute. He smiled, leaning his head on his fists fondly.

"Mistress?"

"Can you tell Mitsuhide and Kiki tomorrow that Zen's here with me?"

"I can." Obi nodded. He waved at Zen. "Have a good sleep!"

"Thank you. Really." Shirayuki smiled.

Obi dipped his head. "Anything for you two." Then he slipped off the railing again.

Shirayuki closed the balcony doors and turned back to Zen with a marvelous grin.

"Oh, I love you." Zen sighed.

Shirayuki rushed for him. With a gleeful laugh she lunged into the air. Zen let out a huff of breath and laughed as she pushed him back so he was lying down. He laughed with her for a minute, then both of them scooted upwards so they're heads were on the pillow. Zen plucked the blanket free from underneath him and held it open for Shirayuki.

Feeling a thrill of happiness rush through her, she happily slipped in next to him. Zen let the blanket fall. They shifted a little until Zen had his arm around her shoulders and Shirayuki was against his chest. Always one to use the bottom of the pillow, while her fiance would use the middle, Shirayuki nuzzled into the curve of his neck with a happy sigh. "Thank you, Zen." She murmured.

Zen leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "No, thank you."

Shirayuki's legs were tangled with Zen's. "I appreciate you staying with me. I'm sorry, I

shouldn't have pressed you like that. You have duties, I have to respect that."

Zen hummed. "I appreciate that, Shirayuki. But understand something, okay?" Zen lifted his head and grasped Shirayuki's chin, gently tilting her head up to look at him. Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight, only a little duller than Zen's. "I am a horrible Prince."

Shirayuki scoffed, and nearly pulled away.

"No, wait. I mean it. You've seen how often I escape out of the castle, how horrible I am at handling the paperwork. If I had it my way...well, things would be very different."

Shirayuki nodded and gently put her hands against his chest. "Zen, do you like being a Prince? Yes or no, please."

Zen thought about it, then sighed. "No."

Shirayuki nodded. She grasped his hand that was still at her chin and kissed it softly. "But yet you stick through it, because you want what is best for your people. I love you for that. You're so inspiring."

Zen shook his head. "Shirayuki, thank you, I'm honored. But you aren't letting me finish. I'm not a good Prince, so one night that I've disappeared won't be the end. Really, it won't." He kissed her forehead, staying still for a moment. Then he pulled back, just an inch. He whispered against her skin. "I just can't make this a habit."

Shirayuki blinked, then let out a small giggle. She shook the mattress with her laughter.

Zen pulled back. "What?"

"I-I thought that this was going somewhere completely different. You're just trying to give me an excuse of why this is okay for tonight, so I shouldn't be thanking you. I thought you wanted to talk more about being a Prince and your life." She laughed again, and this time Zen joined her with a chuckle of his own.

Shirayuki nuzzled her head back into Zen's neck. Her eyelids felt heavy. "Zen...I just love you. So much."

Zen smiled. He ran his hand through Shirayuki's hair gently. His eyelids felt just as heavy."I love you, too. More than I can put into words."

And both fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.


End file.
